Something that reminded them
by capricornT
Summary: [AU]Last time they saw each other was during their high school graduation, now after thirteen years they meet again in a bar unexpectedly. They were never friends to begin with and now somehow they see something in each other that reminds them of themselv
1. Chapter 1

"Martini"

"Margarita"

Two voices ordered at the same time.

"_I know that voice,"_ both thought at the same time.

The male glanced to his right while the female to her left. Took two minutes for them to recognize the other person.

"Haruno?"

"Uchiha?"

Two rivals saw each other again for the first time after thirteen years in a bar.

After a moment of silence the female spoke. "First time here?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Same."

After a moment of silence the female spoke again. "How's life?"

"Ok. You?"

"Same."

This time the male continued the conversation.

"You work nearby?"

"Yeah. Konoha Medical Centre. I'm a doctor there."

"Aa."

"You? Let me guess, your father's corporation?"

"Hnn."

"Your martini dude. Margarita for you miss."

"Thanks," both replied at the same time.

Enjoying their drink in silence, both took a glimpse at each other. Thirteen years is a very long time. The last time they saw each other was at their high school graduation ceremony. Both were awarded best student of the year representing their gender. They were not friends back then, they were rivals. Not enemies just rivals. Each tried to surpass the other in every aspect - academy, extra-curricular, popularity, etc. No one knew why but the two of them always tried to win each other. But in the end there was no winner because they were equal. They were never friends, strangers who were fighting for one goal which no one knew what, only they themselves knew.

He ordered another glass. He seldom goes to a bar. But tonight his instincts were forcing him to, so he decided to go somewhere he never gone before but never ever thought that he will be meeting her. Looking at the woman next to him, he feels a certain pull but it's not attraction. Then what is it? Looking back in time, he wonders what he felt for her. Even back then she was beautiful not utterly gorgeous but beautiful, pink hair and green eyes. A unique combination he always thought. Now, she still looks beautiful but there is a sense of maturity surrounding her. There was never a romantic reaction for her, why though? They were both the same, smart and successful. Looking into her eyes, he sees something that reminds him of himself but what it is he can't point.

Staring at her empty glass, she contemplated whether she should order another one. She only drinks when she is really tired. Tonight she decided to visit a bar few blocks away from the hospital. And now after a glass she feels much better but she doesn't feel like going home. Is it because of the man next to her? Life is so unpredictable. She never had imagined seeing him again and in a bar on top of that. He was as handsome as he was back in high school. He had many female admirers but she never was one. Why though? He was handsome, smart, and athletic, everything she looks for in a guy but here is a guy with all those attributes and she never liked him romantically. He was always a silent one, not that she had any problem with that. Looking into his eyes, she sees something that reminds her of herself but what it is she can't point.

"Another glass? My treat," he asks breaking the silence.

Turning her head 90 degrees counter clock wise, she realized that he was looking at her the same way too.

"Sure."

He orders her drink and another one for him too.

"So…" she pulls trying to figure what to say. She never had a casual conversation with him before.

"Enjoy healing people?" he asks her instead.

"Yes, I do. I've always wanted to become a doctor you know," she replied enthusiastically.

"Good to hear."

"Enjoy managing a corporation?" she asks this time.

"Yes," he answered briefly.

"This is so awkward," she muttered under her breath.

But he heard her and mentally agreed with her. The bartender placed their drinks in front of them and left. She instantly grabbed her drink and took a huge gulp. He took few sips at a time watching her at the corner of his eyes. Suddenly she turns around and looked at the dance floor. Then she turned back again and looked at him.

"Want to dance? This is my favorite song," she asks him.

He turns and look at the dance floor, there were very few people dancing. He looks back at her and nods his head. She immediately took his hand and dragged him out of his seat towards the dance floor. Once on the dance floor, she moved her body following the beat while he stood behind her, watching her to adjust to her movements. After awhile he started to move with her. He placed his hands around her waist and she rested her hands on top of his, leaning into his chest, while his head was next to her ears. This is their first dance together but somehow they know how to move along.

Standing there in his embrace she feels content.

Standing there embracing her he feels content.

But why? They were never friends and it's been thirteen years since the last time they saw each other. What's this feeling because it is definitely not love. Was there something missing all this while, something they were unaware of. They know they have a lot in common but is there something else they have in common that they didn't know. Dancing together on that dance floor in that bar brought out something they never knew they were missing, happiness.

Once the song ended, they stood still on the dance floor, not releasing each other. A moment later she broke the peace.

"It's about time I go home. I have a morning shift," she said but not letting down her hands.

"You drove here?" he breathed into her ears.

"No. My car is in the workshop. I walked here from the hospital," she replied.

"I'll send you back."

She was about to say yes but decided against it.

"It's ok, I'll take the cab."

"I insist."

Her Id, Ego and Superego were having battles against each other in her mind so she wasn't paying attention. He let go of her waist but took her right hand instead. He guided her towards their seat and took both of their coats. He paid both their bills and led her out into the night. The intake of fresh air brought her out of her inner battles. She saw him looking down at her and felt the warmth of his hand penetrating her cold ones. Gazing into his eyes, she saw that something that reminded her of herself which made her nod her head. He gave her a small smile and walked towards his parked car. Once they were out in the road, she gave him directions to her apartment. She was not sure how this night would end but she hopes she does not regret it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: Started on a new stroy before finishing my first. I got an inspiration all of a sudden and decided to write before i forgot about it. Anyway please do not forget to review the story. All comments are appreciated. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAUTION! LEMON AHEAD**

* * *

She didn't know why but she invited him into her apartment. 

He didn't know why but he accepted the invitation.

He was looking out of her window, staring at the blocks of apartment opposite hers. She sat on her couch staring at the blank screen of her television. The feeling of awkwardness has swept through both of them again. It was too quiet for her. Mentally she tried starting a conversation but it never went far from two words. She turns to look at him at the same moment he turned to look at her.

Gazing into the other's eyes, again they saw that something that reminded them of themselves. They felt an unseen force pushing them towards each other. After a moment of staring into each other's eyes, they dived at each other. He began unbuttoning her blouse while she unbuttoned his shirt. She ran her hand across his chest while his hands cupped her breast. She tilted her face up while he lowered his and both engaged into a passionate kiss. Scraping and fondling and kissing, she guided him towards her bedroom.

He broke the kiss and took his mouth over her collarbone, nipping and sucking. They moved together towards the bed and fell on it. They immediately started pulling at their clothes. Once both were naked, he brought his mouth over her breast, licked and sucked her flesh. She ran her hand through his hair bringing him closer to her, she moaned in ecstasy. After tending her breasts, he brought his mouth again to hers and plunged again into a fiercer kiss. They opened their mouth and let their tongues battle against each other. Then she rolled him onto his back and hovered on top of him. She then moved her lips to his chest and started kissing and nibbling him everywhere. He placed his hands across her head to hold her steadily.

After caressing and kissing each other, they couldn't wait any longer. He pushed her onto her back and pulled her knees apart. After staring into each others eyes, he entered hard into her. He waited for awhile for her to adjust him. Then he felt her grinding her hips against him, so he started moving in her. She crossed her legs behind him, settling them below his spine and crossed her hands behind his neck. He picked up the pace and started to thrust harder and faster. She moved along with him moaning through her gritted teeth. Both of his hands were placed on her sides. He closed his eyes tightly while his face showed pleasure and pain coursing throughout his body. Unable to hold any longer, he took one final hard thrust into her climaxed while she climaxed at the same time too. He felt her walls closing tightly around him and draining him completely.

A moment or two passed when he finally withdrew from her and dropped onto her side. Both were trying to calm down their hard breaths. A couple of minutes later, they were just staring at her ceiling wondering what was so fascinating about it. She broke the silence again.

"Don't you feel guilty?"

He continued staring at the ceiling confused with her question.

"About what?" he asked a little while later.

She turns her head to look at him.

"Betraying your wife."

Abruptly he turned and looked at her sharply. For a fleeting second she saw shock in his eyes but was quickly replaced with his blank look.

"No."

Silence fell on them again before he broke it.

"How?"

"Your wedding ring. You know, you are the first married man I've met who wears his wedding ring."

"To keep gold diggers away."

"I see."

After a brief pause she turned back to the ceiling and continued.

"So did it work?"

"No."

"Thought so."

She knew he was married since they danced together, she had felt the ring on his finger. But somehow she didn't feel guilty about it. She was not the type who went after married man. Though he was married but it felt like he wasn't. Even though she is thirty now, she is still single. It's not that she never had a boyfriend, it's just that it never lasted long. The men she dated expected something that she could not spare too much, time.

His was a love marriage. True he did love his wife at the beginning, however along the way the feeling changed. He didn't know what went wrong but suddenly he realized that was not the type of woman he wanted as his life partner. Still he doesn't know what type of woman he was looking for. Maybe the woman next to him might help.

"Any children?" she asks suddenly.

"No."

"Ah. How many years have you been married?"

"Six years."

"That's quite long but no kids. Both of you don't want kids?"

"She's afraid for her body. I would like to have one."

Hearing his answer she chuckles.

"Afraid for her body eh. I've met a lot of women who's afraid that they'll be out of shape if they get pregnant. If their mothers had thought so, they wouldn't be here now. Foolish women, they do not understand the cycle of life."

"Aa. So are u planning to continue the cycle?"

"Yup, once I found the right man."

"No one so far?"

"Nope. My last boyfriend broke up with me about four months ago," she sighed.

"He broke up?"

"Yeah. All of them break up with me."

"The reason?"

"Time."

"Time."

"Yes. Most of them don't understand how it is being a doctor. My shifts are never constant. I'm seldom at home. You can say that the hospital is my first home since I spend most of my time there."

She could feel his eyes on her, urging her to go on.

"Sometimes I'm like a vampire, awake at night, asleep during the day. Maybe I should date a vampire instead," she giggled.

"They want me to spend more time with them. Time that I don't even have for myself," she continued while resting the back of her hand on her eyes.

She took in a deep breath and asked him.

"What about you? What went wrong with your marriage?"

When he didn't reply for awhile, she thought that he had fallen asleep.

"I married the wrong type of woman," he said suddenly.

"Wrong type?"

"Hn. Her father owned a chain of hotels. She was brought up in the ways of high society. She was perfect as an Uchiha, tall, beautiful, sophisticated. A woman who knew how to handle the society as my wife. I thought that was what I wanted but in the end I was wrong. True I wanted someone who knows the society but I also wanted someone who knows me too. She knows the duty as an Uchiha's wife but not as mine."

"Why didn't you divorce her?"

"I was hoping that maybe she will understand what I want one day."

"Maybe she would."

"Usally I stay up late in the office to do my work. I prefer to do my work without people around me. When I go home, it's always very early in the morning and she's still sleeping at that time. When I wake up, she's usually not there. Probably gone to the country club or some woman's meeting. Sometimes I don't see her for months."

"She does not miss you?"

"She knows how the life of high society is. Her father must have been like me. Her mother must have done the same thing. Just like I said, she was perfect as an Uchiha's wife."

"But not as your wife. What do you want?"

"Someone to be there for me."

It felt nice talking to someone else about their problems. It helped to reduce the burden. They continued staring at the ceiling in silence when all of a sudden her phone started ringing. Getting up, she brought her legs down to the floor and answered the phone.

"Hello."

"_Haruno sensei?"_

She felt him getting up and leaning against the headboard.

"Yes."

"_Sensei could you please come back to the hospital? We have a case."_

She could feel his eyes on her, watching her intently.

"Have you tried Wakashi sensei?"

"_Errmm no. But I thought that you would…"_

It felt nice to have someone with her after a long time. She didn't want to loose the feeling.

"Sorry but I'm not feeling well tonight. Ask Wakashi sensei instead."

"_Ok. Sorry to disturb you. Bye."_

She hangs up the phone and stares ahead of her. She felt him move closer to her. He hugs her from behind and breathed into her ears.

"Is it ok to say no?"

"I've always been saying yes. I want something different for tonight."

"Hn."

He starts kissing her neck and pulls her into bed, beginning another round for tonight.

Somewhere during their lovemaking they finally realized what that something that they saw in the other person's eyes that reminded them of themselves, loneliness.

Both were professionals, successful in their own field. She loves what she does and so does he. But no matter how successful they were, they were missing something – a companion. He may be married but his wife doesn't know what he wants. She may not have the time but she wants someone who understands that. They were never friends but somehow tonight they felt that they have been friends forever. Because they were the same, therefore they understood what they wanted and what they missed. Knowing that, they were able to give and take even though it's only for tonight.

Climaxing for the second time, both drifted of to sleep content that for tonight they were not lonely.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews and encouraging me to continue the story. I'm glad you guys liked it. I'm working on the next chapter and will be updating the story soon. And forgive me if the lemon sucked.**


	3. Chapter 3

He stood towering above her. She was sleeping on her tummy while holding the pillow covering her head. He chuckled slightly looking at her. She was practically invisible with the sheets covering her whole body. The only visible part is her right arm over her pillow and a few strands of pink hair. He remembered back in high school she kept her hair short. Now her hair is longer, a couple of inches below her shoulder.

He woke up twenty minutes ago. After considering where he was, he got out of bed and took a quick shower. He put on his pants and decided to make some coffee. He liked the feeling of having his bed partner still next to him while he woke up. Making two mugs of coffee he entered the bedroom again and has been standing for quite awhile looking down at her. He left the mugs on her bedside table and sat next to her. He shook her shoulder for awhile and took away the pillow that was covering her face.

The removed barrier was able to allow the sunlight to shine directly at her face. Unable to resist the irritating light, she turned her face to the other side to only have the smell of coffee entering her nostrils. Knowing that she won't be able to sleep again she opened her eyes, stretching and groaning at the same time. Feeling her side of the bed a little indented, she used her elbows for support and pushed herself up. She turned her head to her left and saw him sitting near her legs staring amusedly at her.

Cracking her neck, she covered her mouth with her hands as she yawns. Clutching her sheets, she turned her body around and tucked the sheets below her arms while leaning against the headboard. He looks clean and refreshed, must have taken a shower she guessed. A minute later she opened her mouth.

"Good morning."

"Morning," he replied and tilted his head towards the mugs.

"Thanks," she said, reaching out for the mugs. She took one and passed the other one to him. Then she drew her legs up and he leaned against them. Both sat quietly enjoying their coffee. She looked at the clock on her dressing table and noticed that she had an hour and half before her shift started.

"Breakfast?"

"No, thanks."

After a moment of silence, he held out his hand to take her empty mug. She gave him the mug and said a silent thank you. He nod his head and got up walking out of the room. She then got up and heads towards the shower hoping that the cold water will bring out her slight drowsiness that the coffee couldn't.

Half an hour later she came out of her room and saw him sitting on her couch reading some old newspaper. He was wearing his clothes from yesterday, there was not much choice since she doesn't have any male clothing. She sat on her couch opposite him and stares at him.

Feeling eyes on him, he turned and saw her staring at him. He raised his eyebrows silently asking what is it. In return she brought her legs up and folded them on her seat. He continued staring at her until she decided to break the stare.

"Going home?" she asked.

"Hn. I need to take another shower and change into a new pair of clothes."

"I see."

"Do you need a lift?"

"No, it's ok. The cab will be here to take me. The mechanic will send my car to the hospital this afternoon."

"Ok," he replied and continued reading the paper.

Unable to remain quiet, "When are you going home?" she asked.

"Don't like me here?" he asked her instead, all the while never taking his eyes of the paper.

"No no. It's nothing like that," she defended herself hoping she did not offend him with her question.

He smirked and folded the paper, placed it back on the coffee table. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Then he opened them again and looked directly at her.

"I want to see you again," he said quietly, surprising her at the same time.

That something was missing from his eyes. She could see it and she felt it in her too. She wanted to shout 'yes' but realized that he needs to work things out with his wife.

"I want to see you again too. But you can't go on like this. I think it's time you sat down and had a conversation with your wife. I don't want to be another reason for your marriage to fail."

"Aa."

"Though I must admit that I had a great time last night," she said smiling at him.

He smiled back at her and nod his head. He understood what she meant. And he knew that she was right. Maybe he will try talking to his wife tonight and maybe his marriage will turn out ok. With that decision, he got up from the couch and looked at her.

"Thanks. Guess I'll go home now."

"Ok. All the best."

He continued looking at her and nod his head again. She got up and walked towards her door and held it open for him. He followed her quietly. He put on his shoes and turned and looked at her one final time.

"Goodbye," he said and walked out of the door.

"Bye," she replied softly, watching him waiting for the elevator. Once the elevator door opened, he raised his hand and entered. She raised her hand in reply and the door started closing. Before the door could fully close, she caught a glimpse of that something that they lost last night in his eyes and knew that it was back in her too. She closed her door and sat on the floor, leaning against the door. Was she in love with him? She wondered because deep down inside she knew that she regretted rejecting his offer but they were never meant to be together. After all they were never friends to begin with, even now she didn't know what they were but it's definitely not friends. Brooding for awhile she came to a conclusion, she was not in love with him, only saw him as someone who shared the same feeling as her, loneliness.

Satisfied with that answer, she got up to get ready for her day as how her life had been all this while before she met him and will be after this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: So what do you think? Is the ending of this chapter ok? Lol :D Dun worry it's not the end yet. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**A year later………**_

It has not been five minutes since she got home and there was already someone ringing her doorbell.

"_Three in the morning? Who could it be?"_ she thought.

Too tired to think of anything, she just opened her door. The early morning guest was definitely unpredicted. Because leaning there against her door frame was none other than her high school rival whom she met a year ago. Rival? That was not the precise word to describe him since that night a year ago changed their relationship. He is not a rival, not a friend and not a lover. So who is he to her?

Unable to figure out the reason of his early visit all of a sudden, she blurted out, "What are you doing here?"

Ignoring her question, he walked past her into the apartment and sat on the couch. Blinking her eyes a couple of times, she finally realized that she was still holding her door open and staring at her neighbor's door. Abruptly she closed her door and locked it. After a moment of staring at her closed door, she turned around and saw him leaning against the seat with his head tilted up and eyes shut firmly.

Not knowing what to do with the sudden situation, she walked towards the couch situated opposite of him and plopped herself on the couch. Ten minutes passed in silence. She continued staring at him while he continued his meditation. She opened her mouth to question him again but he beat her to it.

"My divorce was finalized two months ago."

"Wha – What?"

"We had a talk, my wife and I. I told her about the type of marriage I want, the type of wife I want."

After registering what he was talking about, she said "Oh! So ermmm….what happened?"

"She said she was not that type and can't be as well. After further discussions, we decided that it was best if we got a divorce."

"I see," she said.

Again both were engulfed in silence. They could hear the ticking of the clock on the wall. Slowly fifteen minutes passed before she broke the stillness.

"I'm sorry about what happened but I don't understand what's going on. What do you want from me?"

Finally he opened his eyes and looked directly into her eyes. What she saw in them brought back memories of the past whole year. The loneliness, the longing, the comfort, everything that she felt missing was coursing through her veins.

Truthfully she was not expecting to see him again. For the first week after seeing him, she regretted rejecting his offer. But as weeks became months, she forgot all about it. She had no time to think about it, she had patients to heal. However once or twice she hoped that there was someone out there waiting for her. It was rather discouraging coming back to an empty home.

Back in school her education always came first before her happiness. Now her profession is her foremost priority. As she sat there on her couch in her apartment staring at the man whom she had never once imagined having such conversation with, was it all worth it? All the sacrifices she made to be a successful person. In the end she may be someone but she had no one to share it with.

He kept his gaze steadily. He could see the confusions she was experiencing at the moment. He knew what was going on inside her mind because he had experienced it for the past few months. He wanted his marriage to work out. He tried explaining to his wife about what he wanted but she felt that he was expecting too much. In the high society it was her duty to uphold the family's image. She said it was her responsibility to entertain the other wives, attend parties and other social activities that people of their status do. If he wants that badly, then they can have one or two children but he should not expect her to devote her time bringing up them.

Therefore in the end, his wife suggested that it was best they got a divorce since she can't be who he wants her to be. After his divorce, he reflected on his future. What was he going to do? His life was a mess, he was not happy. He has everything a human craves for but he had no one to share it with. There was emptiness in him and he kept looking for something to fill it with. In the end he found his answer, his rival back in high school and his lover for a night. They were both alike, thus they yearn for the same thing – companionship.

"I want to live here."

His voice brought her out of her contemplation.

"You want to live here? But….but why? I'm sure you have a huge bungalow or something like that," she said confusedly.

"Hnn. I like it here. The place is small and comfortable."

"Where is this heading to?" she asked him.

"I know what you want and you know what I want."

"I'm not sure if I can give…."

"I'm not asking much. Just come back home when you are not on duty," he told her.

"I don't know. I don't know if this can work," she replied shaking her head.

"Let's give it a try," he persuaded her.

She looked down at her feet and thought about his suggestion. After pondering for a while, she decided to give it a try. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back in return. Then she got up and held out her hand. His brows knitted in confusion.

"Friends?" she asked.

"Friends?" he asked her.

"Well yes. I mean we were never friends to begin with. So I thought we might be friends first before moving to the next level," she replied.

He chuckled and shook her hand.

"Ok, now that we are friends I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. I hope you don't mind, I'm very tired tonight," she said while stretching herself.

"No, not at all. I'm exhausted too."

She would have continued standing under the shower if he didn't pound on her bathroom door. She tied her tower and came out of the bathroom. He was ransacking her wardrobe and he was dripping wet too.

"What are you looking for?" she asked him.

He turned towards her and said, "Something I can wear for tonight."

"What makes you think I have men clothing?"

"Well I don't know but I just thought of looking. Sorry."

"It's ok. By the way I do have something you can wear."

She opened one of her drawers and took out a packet. She threw it at him. He caught the packet and opened it. It had a pair of boxer shorts. He looked at her questioningly.

"Ino," she said.

"Ino?"

"Yup. I'm not sure if you still remember her. My best friend in high school and still is, she was in the cheerleading team too."

"Ah…the loud blonde girl."

"Yeah that's the one. God's knows why she gave me those on my 27th birthday. Maybe she thought it might be handy."

After putting some clothes, they both got into bed and fell asleep immediately with her back facing him and his arm wrapped around her middle. They slept throughout the night with a lighter heart and hope for a brighter start.


End file.
